


He Wishes

by TheRedWolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, This is kind of depressing, Unreciprocated feelings, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWolves/pseuds/TheRedWolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't breathe</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd   
> Comments would be awesome

He couldn’t breathe. Sharp gasps echoed in the silence as his lungs took in nothing. He- couldn’t breathe.

There was no one there to hear him, to see the tears as the track down his cheeks before falling to the cold concrete floor. No one to watch as his hands curled into fists at his sides before relaxing again as he begin to lose his fight, his need to live.

Hot sticky liquid slid over his ribs, pooling out from his body in a distorted lake of red. His gasps slowed becoming few and far between. He thinks that this was always the way it would happen. Alone, in a dark abandoned building. 

He should’ve known better than to go out alone.

Should’ve have known a trap the moment he received the text.

There are lots of things he should have done. There are a lot of things he would have liked to have done.

Like, tell his Dad how much he loved him, tell him it wasn’t his fault his son was such a screw up it was just the cards they were dealt. He would have liked to tell Scott that they will always be brothers no matter the distance no matter what arguments they got into. 

A sob racks itself out of him. He clenches jaw against the pain in his chest.

He wishes he could have hugged Lydia and told her how beautiful she was and how one day she would take over the world, all without chipping a nail. He wishes he could have consoled Allison, told her that being angry is ok, it’s fine just breathe through it just take it a day at a time the pain never goes but it does get better. 

He tries to take a deeper breath but there seems to be a wall blocking his efforts. He chokes on the air that is supposed to keep him alive  
.  
He wishes he could have asked Cora about Laura and how Derek was before the fire. He wishes he could have told Derek how much he loved him, how much he saw through all the bullshit the Alpha put up between him and his pack. Wish he could have told him that he is so grateful that Derek found someone to love and someone who cared for him; even though it wasn’t him. 

Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks, leaving salty tracks that he was too tired to wipe away.

He feels his limbs become numb trying to protect the vital organs. He feels the draft coming from the door they left through. Shivers, coughs sobs. 

In this moment- he wishes he could have just said goodbye. Gone out smiling instead of in this pit of a place.

He gives in and gives up, lying on the concrete floor of a decrepit building. Closing his eyes to the moon as he lets the darkness run over him. The pain begins to fade. 

 

And he just goes.

**Author's Note:**

> A silhouette crashes into the doorway panting as if they just ran a marathon. A clawed hand grabs the doorway before bolting into the room.
> 
> “Stiles!”


End file.
